


Coruscant's Most Eligible Bachelorette

by radioactivesaltghoul



Series: GFFA vs modern au tropes [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Reality TV, the bachelorette au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: Welcome to the final episode of this season on Coruscant’s Most Eligible Bachelorette! It’s down to Finn, Rey, and Ben. Who will Rose choose to spend the rest of her life with? It’s been a difficult decision, as she has a strong connection to all three of them...and the three of them have a strong connection to each other, as well. Find out tonight how the story ends!





	Coruscant's Most Eligible Bachelorette

**Author's Note:**

> this is silly. so, so, _so_ silly. but it's rose recognition month and despite the fact that i have seen exactly one episode of _the bachelorette_ ever, i decided to write a canonverse _the bachelorette_ au featuring rose as the bachelorette because the idea absolutely delighted me.
> 
> this is finn/rose/rey/ben endgame, so if you don't like shipping any combination of those four characters, this fic is not for you.

_Welcome back to another episode of_ Coruscant’s Most Eligible Bachelorette _! When we last left off, our bachelorette, Rose, had narrowed down the playing field to just three contestants: Rey, Finn, and Ben. Who will she choose to spend the rest of her life with? Find out on this week’s episode!_

[Camera cuts] Rose, 23, Mechanic [to camera]: Wow, I can’t believe there are just three people left! It’s been a blast being able to meet so many people from across the galaxy, but Finn, Rey, and Ben are among the best, sweetest people I’ve ever met. I can’t wait to spend more time with them! 

_And how do our contestants feel about this step in the process? Let’s check in with each of them now._

[Camera cuts] Rey, 19, Scavenger [to camera]: Rose is just so sweet and so wonderful, and I can’t believe how the time has flown! Ben and Finn are great as well. We’ve all become so close over the past couple of months.

[Camera cuts] Finn, 23, Unemployed [to camera]: I know whoever Rose chooses will make her happy. Of course, I’d love for it to be me, but I’ve enjoyed getting to know Ben and Rey as well.

[Camera cuts] Ben, 29, Jedi school dropout [to camera]: I never thought I’d end up on one of these shows, but Poe Dameron bet that I wouldn’t audition, and I couldn’t let him win. I’m so glad I did; otherwise I wouldn’t have met Rose, Rey, or Finn. 

[Camera cuts] Rey [to camera]: No matter what, I hope that I can stay in touch with Finn, Ben, and Rose after this is all over. Now that I’ve gotten to know them, I don’t want to lose them. [Rey pauses. She appears to be blinking back tears.] I just can’t get left behind again.

[Camera cuts] Finn [to camera]: I never knew my family. Neither did Rey. At first, it was a complete accident that we crossed paths on Jakku, after I escaped the... [Finn pauses, apparently searching for the right words] ...people I grew up with. We hitched a ride to the Core, and when we saw the auditions for the show on Coruscant, we decided to give it a try because they offered us a free lunch. Neither of us thought we’d make it this far, but as soon as we both laid eyes on Rose, we couldn’t turn back. [Finn pauses again, then smiles.] No matter what happens, Rey and I will be friends for life.

[Camera cuts] Ben [to camera]: I only showed up to the audition to prove Dameron wrong, but when I met Rose, I knew it was the will of the Force that led me here. [Ben gives camera a dreamy look.] Rey’s Force-sensitive, did you know that? She didn’t. I’ve been teaching her, in our spare time. She’s so strong. We work well together.

[Camera cuts] Rey [to camera]: I know that Finn and I will be friends for life—after all, he’s the reason I left my life on Jakku behind—but I think that Ben and I will be, as well. He’s a good teacher. [Rey blushes.] On our last group date, he gave me, Rose, and Finn an impromptu training lesson. 

[Camera cuts to a scene in a gym. Ben, Rose, Rey, and Finn are all grinning as they grapple with each other. Ben has removed his shirt, giving the contestants—as well as the camera—a view of his 8-pack. Rey is not wearing a shirt, either, for that matter. As a result, all four are giving each other hungry looks when they think no one else is looking.

Joke’s on them; the camera sees all.]

[Camera cuts] Rey [to camera]: I’m not going to lie, I enjoyed having Ben’s hands all over me. I think Rose and Finn did, too.

[Camera cuts] Finn [to camera]: The training session with Ben was great. I learned to fight in, uh, my old life, but it never felt like that. This was just fun, you know? None of us actually wanted to hurt each other. [Finn pauses.] I think we all enjoyed having the excuse to touch each other. I know I sure did.

[Camera cuts] Ben [to camera]: I’ve never felt the kind of energy I felt while I was teaching Rose, Rey, and Finn last week. If I’d felt that kind of energy when I was still a student at my uncle’s school, maybe I wouldn’t have dropped out.

[Camera cuts] Rose [to camera]: All I did was make one _little_ comment about how strong Ben looks and then next thing I knew, he was telling me how strong _I_ was, and the four of us were having a good time sparring. [Rose pauses, a faraway expression on her face.] All those muscles. Yum. 

_We’ve never seen anything like it on the show before, but that’s what makes this season so exciting! Without further ado, let’s get on to this week’s episode._

[Finn, Rey, and Ben are sitting on a couch together, talking too quietly for the camera to pick up. Finn’s arm is slung around Rey’s shoulders as he watches Rey and Ben reach to each other, letting their fingertips touch. It appears to be some sort of Force thing that nobody else understands. Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Academy has declined to comment on anything that goes on in this show, claiming that there’s a “conflict of interest” due to the fact that one of the contestants is his nephew, so we can only speculate.]

_It’s time for our host, Amilyn Holdo, to greet our contestants. While we wait, let’s check in with Rose!_

[Camera cuts] Rose: I had the best idea for a date that I could go on with Rey. Just the two of us. I hope she likes it as much as I do. Don’t get me wrong, I love the group dates—the four of us fit so well together—but it will be nice to get some time alone with Rey. Finn and Ben...well, they’ll get their turn. [Rose winks at the camera]

[Camera cuts back to the lounge where a tall purple-haired woman is talking to Rey, Finn, and Ben. Rey and Ben are no longer holding hands; all three contestants look less relaxed than they did a moment ago.]

Amilyn: Welcome back, everyone! How are you today?

[Finn, Rey, and Ben all answer some variation on the phrase “Good, thanks.”]

Amilyn: I believe we have a little something lined up for just Rose and Rey to do right now. Sorry, boys. Guess you’re on your own for a little while! 

[Finn and Ben exchange glances. Neither of them looks particularly put-out by this turn of events.]

Finn: I’m sure we’ll find something to keep ourselves occupied with.

Amilyn: Great! Well, then. Rey, if you’ll come with me…

[Camera cuts to Rey and Rose greeting each other on the street. They embrace and share a quick—but heated—kiss, then Rose leads Rey into a large building. The camera follows the happy couple inside to see a hangar with some antique ships in various stages of repair.]

Rose [to Rey]: You haven’t told me much about your job, but I’m so curious about how you work! As my partner, you’d need to be comfortable spending time around ship engines, since that's what I do all day. 

Rey [gaping as she looks around the room]: Rose...you're loaded.

Rose: Nah, these are just old ships that no one else wants.

Rey: Yes, exactly.

Rose: Well, do you want to help me fix one of them today?

[Rey looks like she might be blinking back tears again, but she smiles and nods at Rose.]

[Camera cuts to a short mechanic montage of Rose and Rey working together, smiling and laughing the entire time. At one point, Rose gets grease smeared on her cheek. Rey pulls her close to wipe it off, then leans in for another kiss. Both mechanics appear to be lost in the moment, either forgetting that the cameras are rolling or not caring as their kiss deepens. The camera cuts out just as Rose pulls Rey’s tunic up over her head.]

_Let's check in on Finn and Ben, shall we?_

[Camera cuts to the lounge, which is now suspiciously empty.]

Camera crew member #1 [offscreen]: Did someone see where they went? 

Camera crew member #2, [offscreen]: Wait, I think I hear something. 

[Someone says “oh [beep], the cameras are back.” A moment later, a very flustered-looking Ben returns from the corridor where the guest suites are as he pulls his shirt back on. Finn is close behind, looking equally flustered, adjusting his trousers.] 

_So...how are you two doing, with Rose and Rey off on a date today?_

Ben: We're, uh, good.

Finn: We're very good. 

_You don't...you don't feel left out?_

Finn: Nah.

Ben: We'll get our chance, too. 

Finn: Are they having a fun time?

[Camera cuts back to the garage, where Rose and Rey are hastily fixing their clothing, almost as if it had been pulled off in a hurry earlier. They are both red-faced and grinning like loons.]

Rey: That was...wow, Rose. You're amazing.

Rose: You're not so bad yourself, sweetheart.

Rey: ...sweetheart?

Rose: Oh, is it okay if I call you that?

Rey: Ben already calls me that. [Rey pauses, like she’s thinking about it.] I like it when you do, too.

[Rose beams at Rey]

[Camera cuts] Rose [to camera]: I had a really good time with Rey today. She's a _very_ talented woman, let me tell you! I'm still not sure where she learned most of what she knows. She says she taught herself. I think there are plenty of things we could learn from each other, if you know what I mean. 

[Camera cuts] Rey [to camera]: I was surprised when Rose called me 'sweetheart.' I'd never heard that term before I left Jakku, but Ben called me that twice last week. He was so embarrassed after the first time, when I asked him what it meant. But I like it when they call me that, I think.

[Camera cuts] Rose [to camera]: You know, I was a little surprised initially to hear that Ben called Rey 'sweetheart,' but he's not wrong. She is a sweetheart. [Rose sighs.] They all are. I don't know how I'm going to be able to choose just one of them.

[Camera cuts] Rey [to camera]: I hope Ben and Finn had a good day while Rose and I were out. I want to hear all about it later on. [Rey pauses, staring into the camera.] All. About. It.

_We’ll be right back after a quick commercial break!_

* * *

[A large luxury transport ship sails through the atmosphere on Coruscant.]

_The all-new SoroSuub Luxury 9000 space yacht._

[Camera cuts to the same luxury transport ship now sailing through the atmosphere on Chandrila.]

_Bigger, better, and more powerful than before._

[Camera cuts to the same luxury transport ship now docking on Canto Bight.]

_Because you deserve the best life has to offer. Find us on Sullust and test fly a SoroSuub Luxury yacht today!_

[Camera cuts to the same luxury transport ship sailing through the stars.]

_SoroSuub is an official sponsor of Coruscant’s Most Eligible Bachelorette._

* * *

_And we're back! Yesterday was Rey's very successful date with Rose. Who will be joining her today?_

[Camera cuts] Rose [to camera]: I had such a lovely time with Rey yesterday. Hanging out in the hangar with all my broken ships was a great idea. Rey is just as at home in the belly of a ship as I am, which is really important to me in a relationship. I don't think that's quite Finn's style, so I've got something a little different cooked up for the two of us today. You'll just have to keep watching to find out what that is! [Rose winks at the camera.]

[Camera cuts to the lounge where Rey, Finn, and Ben are once again sitting together on the couch, deep in conversation. The cameras can't pick up the words, but it can pick up the way Finn's arms are slung over Rey's and Ben's shoulders.

They all look very cozy together. Aren't they supposed to be romantic rivals?]

[Amilyn enters the room]

Amilyn: Good morning, contestants! Welcome back.

[Rey, Finn, and Ben all talk over each other as they greet her.]

Amilyn: I know that Rose had a great time yesterday with Rey, but she's excited to spend time with... [Amilyn pauses for dramatic effect] Finn!

[Camera hones in on Finn, who squeeze Ben's and Rey's shoulders in a one-armed hug before standing up, looking pleased.]

Finn: Great! Take me away, Amilyn.

Rey: I hope you have a great time today!

Ben: Enjoy your date with Rose! 

Camera crew member [offscreen]: Aren't they all supposed to be competing for Rose's attention? What's the deal with all this...positivity?

[Camera cuts to Rose and Finn standing in some sort of stable, looking at the large stalls]

Finn: Where are we, again?

Rose: A fathier rescue center.

Finn: What's a fathier?

Rose: It's one of those! [She points at the stable. A large, round-headed creature with long ears and big eyes appears over the top of the stable doors. Finn curses and jumps back, clearly surprised by the animal.]

[Camera cuts] Rose [to camera]: The New Galactic Fathier Rescue and Rehabilitation Center is a cause near and dear to my heart. When I was little, my sister Paige used to tell me all about these creatures. It wasn't until fairly recently that I learned what people did with them in Canto Bight during a trip that ended...interestingly. Ever since then, I've been involved with the NGFRRC, and I want to show Finn all about them!

[Camera cuts back to Finn and Rose, who are now leading one of the fathiers out into a field. Finn still looks nervous, but the more Rose talks, the more relaxed he seems.]

[Camera cuts] Finn [to camera]: I had never even heard of a fathier before today. They're kinda cute, I guess. [Finn gives the camera a blissful smile.] Not as cute as Rose gets while she's talking about her efforts to rescue them, though.

[Camera cuts back to Finn and Rose. She's now sitting on a fathier, pulling Finn up to sit behind her. As soon as he's in place, she pats the fathier's neck and it takes off. Finn wraps his arms around Rose and holds onto her more than is probably necessary, but neither of them seems to be complaining about it. The fathier seems to enjoy having the excuse to stretch its legs, in any case.]

_While Rose and Finn are on their date, what are Rey and Ben getting up to?_

[Camera cuts to the lounge, where Rey and Ben are sitting cross-legged on the floor, facing each other. Their knees are barely touching, their eyes are closed, and they appear to be locked deep in meditation. This is not the first time they've done this, and many of the camera crew find it creepy the way their breathing syncs up. Occasionally, one of them will blush or laugh, leading us to believe that they're communicating in the Force. We're not sure if that's an appropriate use of the Force, but seeing as there are no Jedi present, there's no one around to enforce this.]

_Well...okay, then._

[As the camera continues rolling, Rey and Ben become visibly agitated. Their breathing gets heavier, and their faces are flushed. Finally, they both blink open their eyes and gaze hungrily at each other. They turn, see the cameras rolling, then seem to come to a decision. Rey stands up and whispers something the camera doesn't quite pick up before walking back in the direction of the guest quarters. A minute later, Ben, still looking flushed, adjusts his trousers before standing and heads in that direction as well.]

_I...guess it's a Force thing? Let's get back to Finn and Rose._

[Camera cuts to Finn and Rose standing in a field as they watch the fathier gallop away. Rose takes him by the hand and leads him further into the field, both of them grinning the whole time. A minute later, he picks her up and starts running. The camera picks up Rose’s shriek of surprise and her laughter. They’re almost out of camera view when he puts her down, and she tackles him to the ground. They don’t get up for a long time. Eventually, the camera cuts out and cuts back in. The angle of the sun in the sky shows how much time has passed, and Rose and Finn reappear, looking flustered but satisfied. Rose’s shirt is ripped down the front, displaying more cleavage than is probably necessary on public holovid.]

_Looks like they’re having a great time! We’ll be right back after a quick commercial break._

* * *

[Camera pans over a green and blue planet.] 

_Are you still single and wondering where your friends are meeting their spouses? Nobody on your homeworld catching your eye?_

_Maybe it’s time to get out and try something new. Something...Naboo._

[Camera zooms in and a city of jeweled tones and domed buildings comes into view, then it cuts to a view of the Lake Country on Naboo. Humans and Gungans alike are swimming in the beautiful blue water.] 

_Naboo is the perfect place to begin your whirlwind romance, and what better way to do it than to come on a Naboo New Radiance Singles Tour?_

[Camera shows a large boat full of smiling beings of all species and genders as they drink and dance together as the sun sets in the background.] 

_Your future partner is somewhere out there waiting for you. Visit findlove.naboo on the HoloNet and book your tour today!_

* * *

_And we’re back! Rose has now had a successful date with Rey, and another successful date with Finn. How will she and Ben fare tonight? Let’s find out!_

[Camera cuts] Rose [to camera]: I suppose I'm lucky that I have three such wonderful people to choose from...but I don't know how I'll ever be able to choose! I had such a great time with Rey, and then with Finn, and I'm positive I'll have a great time today with Ben. [Rose sighs.] They're all so great, and they get along so well with each other. I can't bear the thought of parting with any of them.

_Sounds like someone's a little lovestruck._

Rose [to camera]: Yeah, you could say that. [Rose laughs nervously.] I have a good feeling about the date I have planned with Ben today.

_On that note...let's get on with the show!_

[Camera cuts to the lounge room where Rey, Finn, and Ben are once again sitting together. Ben is braiding Rey's hair, and Finn is braiding his. It's cute, even though the camera crew are all a little confused by it.]

Ben: Braiding was always a really intimate thing on Alderaan. Did you know that?

Finn and Rey [in unison]: No.

Rey: So what's the significance of the braids you're giving me?

Ben [smiling, as if to himself]: They look cute on you.

[Rey smiles, blushing furiously.]

Finn [pauses, then pulls his hands away from Ben's head]: Is it okay that I'm doing this to you?

Ben: What? Of course.

Finn: It's just, you said it's really intimate, and I don't want to—

Ben: Finn. It's okay. You can braid my hair. [Ben lowers his voice] I like it when you do that.

Rey: You should ask Rose if you can braid her hair. I bet she'd look really cute with the style where braids are wrapped around her head like a crown. I saw it on a holo once.

Finn: Yeah, you should! I bet she'd like it. She likes you a lot.

Ben: She likes all of us a lot.

[Rey, Ben, and Finn all sigh dreamily. The camera crew decides it's time to intervene on this sweet but strange scene, and Amilyn enters the room. The three contestants all drop their hands, but they don't move away from each other.]

Amilyn: Good morning, contestants! How are you today?

[Rey, Ben, and Finn all answer some variation of "Fine, thanks."]

Amilyn: I'm sure you can guess by process of elimination who's due to spend the day with Rose today!

[Ben stands up. Rey and Finn whisper something encouraging to him.]

Amilyn: I think Rose has something planned that you'll like.

[Ben follows Amilyn out of the room. Rey and Finn exchange glances, giving each other huge smiles.]

_Let's see what Rose has in store for Ben!_

[Camera cuts to Rose and Ben standing in the entryway to a large library of some sort. Ben's mouth is hanging open.]

Ben: You're bringing me to the Coruscant Public Library?

Rose: Is that okay? I know you said you liked books, and I like reading technical manuals. I figured we could look through some of them together. [Rose smirks at Ben.] Besides, the stacks are a good place to catch a moment alone.

[Ben returns Rose’s smirk, but he doesn’t say anything. They disappear into the stacks, talking excitedly about research and technical manuals.]

[Camera cuts] Rose [to camera]: Some of my coworkers sometimes make fun of me for spending so much time reading technical manuals, but it’s gotten us out of a jam on more than one occasion. I know Ben’s kind of...well, kind of a nerd, but I adore him for it.

[Camera cuts] Ben [to camera]: I’ve been to the Coruscant Public Library before, but it’s been a while. While I was in Jedi school, we really only had access to the sacred Jedi texts my uncle dug up from some obscure Jedi temple somewhere. Page-turners, they are not.

[Camera cuts] Rose [to camera]: I wasn’t kidding when I told Ben the stacks are a good place to catch a moment alone.

[Camera cuts] Ben [to camera]: I’ve never been on a date to a library, but Rose has a point. Some of these stacks are very isolated. It’s easy to get lost in here.

[Camera cuts back to the view of the library from the entryway. Rose and Ben are no longer in sight.]

Camera crew member #1 [offscreen]: Should we try to find them?

Camera crew member #2 [offscreen]: Nah, give them a head start. It’ll be good for rating if we sneak up on them and catch them unaware.

_While Rose and Ben are getting lost in the stacks, what are Rey and Finn getting up to?_

[Camera cuts to the lounge. Rey and Finn are snuggling on the couch. Finn’s arms are around Rey, and she’s curled up next to him, practically sitting in his lap as she leans into his shoulder.]

Rey: We’ll always be best friends, right? No matter what happens on this show?

Finn: Of course we will.

Rey: Because I don’t think I can stand getting left behind again. You know?

[Finn turns so that he and Rey are looking directly at each other.]

Finn: Rey. You know I love you. I would never leave you behind, I promise. Just as long as you never leave me behind, either.

[Rey leans in and kisses Finn’s cheek.]

Rey: Good. You’re stuck with me forever, no matter what happens on this show.

Finn: I feel bad for Rose for having to choose one of us. What happens to the three of us after the show ends? I don’t want it to be awkward with you or Ben.

Rey: I know. I’m not even wondering what she sees in you guys. I know exactly why she likes you and Ben so much.

Finn: Don’t forget about yourself.

[Finn kisses Rey’s cheek, then her jaw. The camera cuts out just as their lips meet.]

_...Maybe we should give these, uh,_ best friends _a little privacy as they sort out the future of their friendship._

[Camera cuts back to the library but instead of being in the entryway, it’s wandering through the stacks. It’s a little creepy back here. The camera can’t see anyone, but it’s picking up on noises. They get louder as the camera nears one of the stacks, turning into ragged breathing and the occasional breathy moan. The camera swivels to catch a view of Rose and Ben locked in an embrace. He’s holding Rose up, presumably because he’s considerably taller than her, and her legs are wrapped around his waist. Rose’s shirt has been pushed up and one of Ben’s hands is cupping her breast as his lips are all over her neck. It takes them both a moment to realize they’ve been interrupted by the cameras.]

[Rose pushes Ben away just far enough for him to put her down as she readjusts her shirt.]

Rose: Oh [beep].

[Ben’s glare is a little undercut by the furious blush he’s now sporting.]

Rose [looking directly at the camera crew]: Do you mind?!

[Camera cuts] Rose [to camera]: I was really not a fan of the way Ben and I were interrupted. [Her voice drops to a mutter] Stars, I can’t wait until this show is over.

[Camera cuts] Ben [to camera]: I think Rose and I both agree that being interrupted during a private moment was distasteful. Did the cameras do this when she was with Rey or Finn? No, they didn’t. [Ben is practically growling at this point.] I am never going on a reality holoshow again, no matter what Poe Dameron says.

_Well, this is an interesting turn of events! It’s time for the final selection process. Who is Rose going to choose? She has such excellent chemistry and deep connections to all of our contestants, and yet they don’t seem to be particularly competitive as they’re all wishing each other well and complementing each other. One thing’s for sure—we’ve never seen anything like this on_ Coruscant’s Most Eligible Bachelorette _before!_

[Camera cuts to a small function room. Rose is standing at the front of the room, dressed to kill. Rey, Ben, and Finn are also dressed in their finest.]

_They all clean up well, don’t they?_

[Rose takes a deep breath before addressing her last three suitors.]

Rose: As you all know, I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you and spending time with all of you. And I know you’ve all grown close as well. 

[Rey, Finn, and Ben all nod.]

Rose: And that makes this choice impossible, because I can’t see myself giving up any of you, and I don’t want to drive a wedge between you three. We’re all on the brink of something new and exciting here, aren’t we?

[Rey, Finn, and Ben all exchange confused glances. It’s a little unclear what Rose is getting at.] 

Finn: So what are you saying?

[Rose takes a deep breath.]

Rose: I’m saying that I’m not choosing one of you.

[There’s a long pause as Rey, Finn, and Ben look alarmed. They grow more and more alarmed as the silence stretches on.]

Rose: I’m choosing all of you.

[It seems to take the three contestants a minute before they understand what Rose is saying.]

Rose: I’ve fallen in love with all of you, and even though I know it’s unconventional, I wouldn’t be my authentic self if I didn’t tell you I wanted to pursue this connection we all have to each other.

[Rose holds out her hands. The three contestants seem frozen, but Finn breaks the tension by running to Rose and wrapping her in an embrace, picking her up for a moment. Rey and Ben are close behind. Rey kisses Rose before Finn has even let go of her, then Ben kisses Rose.]

[Camera cuts] Rose [to camera]: The show producers begged me to choose just one, but I refused. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone, and I don’t give a [beep] about the ratings. Honestly, my presence on this show started out as a joke—who’d’ve thought a mechanic would star on _Coruscant’s Most Eligible Bachelorette_?—but I really have found true love with these three, and they’ve all found true love with each other as well.

[Camera cuts] Rey [to camera]: I was so afraid of getting left behind again by people I love because I know how this show works. This is the happiest moment of my life, knowing that I can be with the people I love. I trust them to stay with me.

[Camera cuts] Finn [to camera]: I didn’t know how she was going to do it, but I knew that Rose wasn’t going to be able to choose one of us without putting up a fight. I love her for fighting for our love. And I love Rey and Ben for being there with us. I never thought I’d find a family like this, and I can’t believe we have the rest of our lives to be together. 

[Camera cuts] Ben [to camera]: This is an outcome that the Force has never shown me. I don’t even know what to say.

[Camera cuts] Rose [to camera]: This has been a wild ride through dating and relationships I can’t thank the producers of _Coruscant’s Most Eligible Bachelorette_ enough for bringing the four of us together.

[Camera cuts] Ben [to camera]: At Jedi school, we were always taught that love was important but potentially deadly. We were discouraged from pursuing relationships, but it wasn’t forbidden. But how could anyone think that the Force didn’t will our love?

[Camera cuts] Rey [to camera]: I don’t think I’ve been this happy in my entire life. [Rey wipes tears from her eyes.]

[Camera cuts] Finn [to camera]: Rose Tico, Ben Solo, and Rey of Jakku, I love you guys so much.

[Camera cuts back to the entryway where Rose, Finn, Ben, and Rey are all embracing and talking. The camera zooms out and the theme song to _Coruscant’s Most Eligible Bachelorette_ starts playing.] 

_Well, this is not an outcome we’ve ever seen on this show before, and we may never see it again. But this season has had the highest ratings ever, so everyone here is happy. Thank you to all of our viewers for turning in. See you next season, where we help a Gungan from Naboo find love on Bespin!_

**Author's Note:**

> look the alderaanian hair braiding thing is one of my favorite canon details and if there's ever a chance for me to mention it, you can bet your ass i will.
> 
> other canon references: [SoroSuub Corporation](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/SoroSuub_Corporation), [Luxury 3000 space yacht](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Luxury_3000_space_yacht).
> 
> you can sometimes find me on [tumblr](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/).


End file.
